Talk:Ensign
The 'chronology of promotions' is dominating this article, i'd prefer it be moved elsewhere so that the article and lists of rank can stand on their own on this page. i've never really gotten the point of this chronology section. -- Captain MKB 12:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing End Code on Mr. Scott's Gude to the Enterprise (fake) *Nancy Bryce *Wesley Crusher (acting ensign) *Joesph Caber *Tricia Cadwallader *Mark Christiano *Dramar *Matt Franklin *Frost, engineer, pilot *Lynch *Gabe Marquez *Michael Thomas Paris *Morgen *Karl Remmington *Gerda Roness *Montgomery Scott *Namcots Sirhc *Eric Styles *Waen *Mara Ying *Wright Command Division *David Baily, junior navigator *Olivia Bolaji, shuttlecraft pilot *Sarita Carson, conn officer *Delaney, conn officer *James T. Kirk, ship's stores, tactical officer *Konom, helmsman *Elizabeth Laird, Hazard team, beta squad scout *Aili Lavena, conn officer *Mark McHenry, pilot *Cole Paris, helmsman *Kell Perim, conn officer *Jean-Luc Picard *Sariel Rager, conn officer *William T. Riker, helmsman *Kevin Riley, navigator *Ro Laren, conn officer *Elizabeth Shelby *Benjamin Sisko *Veronica Stadi, third-level shuttle pilot *Sydney Stockman, shuttle pilot *Demora Sulu, helmsman *Prynn Tenmei, conn officer *Kenioth Thompson, Hazard Team *Tania Tobias Operations Division *Ronni Beth, engineer *Joseph Carey, impulse engineering specialist *Austin Chang, SCE demolitions specialist *Pavel Chekov, helmsman, relief science officer *Chell, engineer *Crandall, engineer *Sonya Gomez, engineer *Penelope Halliwell, transporter chief *Janos, gamma shift security officer *Zak Kebron, security officer *Kelock *Harry Kim, operations officer *Jose Kojima, operations officer *Korban, security officer *Kuu'iut, relief tactical officer *Elizabeth Laird, Hazard team member, beta squad *Robin Lefler, mission specialist *Faith Morgan, tactical officer *Alexander Munro, Hazard team leader *Naren, security guard *Andreas Nikolas, security guard *Nog, engineer, conn officer *Pheytus, engineer *Paolo Rossini, engineer *Koasa Rossini, engineer *Tasanee Panyarachun, engineer *Parminder, security officer *Tamamota, operations manager *Tolek, navigator *Torelli, engineer *Vorik, engineer *Worf, security officer *Wyatt, transporter operator *Yates, engineer Sciences Division *Jadzia Dax *Borona Fenn, chief science officer *Ichi, gamma shift science officer *Jiterica, science officer *Juliet Jurot, Hazard team medic *Stephen Klisiewicz, science officer *Bonnie Malmat, senior geologist *Kenneth Norellis, ship's astrobiologist *Ponor, communications officer *Krissten Ricter, nurse *Derek Russel *Savalek, ship's botanist *Soleta *Sontor, chief science officer *Spock, assistant science officer *Jonathan Struhlem, Hazard Team *Thirishar ch'Thane, science officer *Faraday, nurse Klingon Defense Force *Konom, helmsman Chronology Dates listed are first appearance or mention at that rank except as noted. Personnel are Starfleet except as noted. 2151 *Duel *Hart *Alana Hart *Travis Mayweather *Hoshi Sato 2246 *Montgomery Scott promoted from Cadet (assuming 4-year study 2242-2246 (TNG'' episode "Relics"))'' 2251 *Spock promoted from Cadet 2254 *James T. Kirk promoted from Cadet 2256 *James T. Kirk promoted to Lieutenant, junior grade *Faith Morgan 2262 *Kevin Riley promoted from Cadet 2264 *David Baily 2265 *Stephen Klisiewicz *Bonnie Malmat *Kevin Riley promoted from Cadet 2266 *Pavel Chekov promoted from Cadet *Sontor 2267 *Karl Remmington KIA 2268 *Frost 2269 *Wyatt KIA 2271 *Pavel Chekov promoted to Lieutenant 2281 *John Harriman 2285 *William Bearclaw *Nancy Bryce *Konom (Klingon) 2292 *Michael Thomas Paris 2293 *Matt Franklin promoted from Cadet *Demora Sulu promoted from Cadet *Tuvok promoted from Cadet 2298 *Tuvok retires 2304 *Borona Fenn promoted from Cadet 2311 *Gabe Marquez *Tolek 2327 *Jean-Luc Picard promoted from Cadet 2328 *Jean-Luc Picard takes a leave of absence 2329 *Jean-Luc Picard returns from his leave of absence and is promoted to Lieutenant 2333 *Joesph Caber *Jiterica *Andreas Nikolas *Cole Paris 2343 *Tuvok re-enters Starfleet at the rank of ensign 2346 *Morgen is promoted from Cadet 2353 *Benjamin Sisko serves as an acting ensign 2354 *Benjamin Sisko promoted from Cadet 2357 *William T. Riker promoted from Cadet 2358 *Elizabeth Shelby promoted from Cadet *Eric Styles 2360 *Joseph Carey promoted from Cadet 2361 *Worf promoted from Cadet *Soleta promoted from Cadet *Zak Kebron promoted from Cadet *Mark McHenry promoted from Cadet *Tania Tobias promoted from Cadet 2362 *Joseph Carey promoted to Lieutenant, junior grade *Ro Laren promoted from Cadet *Soleta takes a leave of absence 2363 *Jadzia Idaris (later Dax) promoted from Cadet 2364 *Wesley Crusher designated an acting Ensign *Sonya Gomez promoted from Cadet *Worf promoted to Lieutenant, j.g. 2367 *Wesley Crusher becomes a Cadet *Delaney *Sariel Rager *Tamamota 2368 *Robin Lefler *Ro Laren reinstated *Veronica Stadi promoted from Cadet 2369 *Veronica Stadi promoted to Lieutenant, j.g. 2370 *Harry Kim promoted from Cadet *Ro Laren resigns *Mara Ying 2371 *Sarita Carson *Austin Chang promoted from Cadet *Juliet Jurot *Jose Kojima *Alexander Munro promoted from Cadet *Torik 2373 *Ronni Beth *Mark Christiano *Janos *Lynch KIA *Krissten Ricter *Prynn Tenmei promoted from Cadet 2374 *Nog field-promoted from Cadet 2375 *Nog promoted to Lieutenant, j.g. *Prynn Tenmei *Thirishar ch'Thane 2376 *Ronni Beth promoted to Lieutenant, j.g. *Janos KIA *Elizabeth Laird *Naren *Gerda Roness KIA *Thirishar ch'Thane takes a leave of absence 2378 *Crewman Chell granted starfleet commission *Torik promoted to Lieutenant 2379 *Olivia Bolaji * (fake) *Crandall *Ichi *Harry Kim promoted to Lieutenant *Kuu'iut *Aili Lavena *Kenneth Norellis *Tasanee Panyarachun *Parminder *Paolo Rossini *Koasa Rossini *Savalek *Waen 2380 *Korban is promoted from Cadet *Derek Russel *Namcots Sirhc *Sydney Stockman *Jonathan Struhlem *Kenioth Thompson